


Sweet Child of Mine (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, adopted!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Poe Dameron X-Reader where your the child of Leia and Han and it’s your wedding day. Can be with or without han cus he’s dead….
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

When you woke up in morning, your stomach was filled with butterflies. Today is the day: your wedding day. You were getting married to Poe Dameron and you couldn’t be happier.

Sure, some didn’t think it was a good time to have a wedding with the war and all. But you and Poe believed that because of the war, it was the best time to have a wedding. With all of the stress and despair, it’d be nice to have some happiness, positivity, and love.

Your adoptive mother, Leia, came into your room with breakfast, “You excited?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Leia sat down on your bed with you, “Well, when I married Han, I was a nervous wreck.”

You chuckled, “I can imagine. He’s a handful.”

Leia smiled and hugged you, “I know you’re not our real daughter-”

“Stop that mom. Sure, you didn’t give birth to me, but you and Han raised me. You _are_ my parents no matter what anyone says.” She squeezed your shoulder with a sad smile on her face. You knew what she was thinking about, “I know. I miss Ben too.”

“I just wish he could see you and be with us again.”

You hugged her, “It’s okay, mom. He’ll come back eventually.”

Han walked into the room and scoffed, “You haven’t even touched your food!”

“I just woke up, dad! Give me a break!”

“Well hurry up. You don’t want to be late for your own wedding.” 

Leia stood and laughed, “I don’t think that would matter to Poe. He’d probably wait centuries for her.”

Han grunted and nodded, “I don’t doubt that.” 

You stood up and made your way to your closet and took out your dress. It was a simple, long white dress that trailed in the back. You admired it. You felt Han’s arm wrap around your shoulders, “You sure you wanna marry him, kid?”

“Oh my-Yes, dad!”

He backed away, “Just checking. No need to yell. It’d just be a bit embarrassing if we spent all this time planning and you ended up not going through with it.”

“Han, leave her alone! She has to get ready! And so do you!”

“What? Can’t I just wear this?” He gestured to his dirty shirt jeans, rugged shirt, and worn down leather jacket.

“NO!” You and your mother cried out in unison.

* * *

Poe was in his suit pacing around his room. The nerves were definitely getting to him.

“You okay, man?” Finn asked as he entered the room.

“I-I don’t know.“

“What do you mean you don’t know?!”

“Is this really the right time to have a wedding? We’re in the middle of a war-”

“You and Y/N said that this was the best time! Come on, Poe. Y/N loves you. You love her. Now go out there and get married!” Finn pushed Poe out the door and towards the clearing where the wedding was being held.

* * *

You took a deep breath as your arm hooked around Han’s, “You sure about this, kid?”

You smiled up at your dad, “Sure am. Now let’s get going. I gotta get married!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous:Sequel x-reader to “Sweet Child of Mine” where Poe finds out he’s gonna be a dad and asks han for advice.

Being married to Poe was the best feeling in the world. You were his and his alone and vice versa. Waking up to each other every single day was a glorious feeling. It was like every time you woke up and you saw him, you were falling in love all over again. Poe never ceased to let you know that you were extremely loved by him. Because of that love, you two produced a little love of your own.

You didn’t know it at the time. You just thought that the constant nausea and throwing up was just a sick bug that was going around the base. However, after the third day of throwing up, you and Poe decided to go to the med bay.

Doctor Attica, a friend of your mother’s, greeted you with a smile, “Well, if it isn’t the happy Damerons! What can I do for you?” the old woman smiled.

“Hey, Atti, I’ve just been feeling under the weather these past couple of days.” 

Poe picked you up and set you down onto the bed, “Yeah, she’s been throwing up every couple of hours.”

“Alright then. We’ll just draw some blood and we’ll see what’s going on.”

You groaned, “Do you _have_ to draw blood?”

Doctor Attica chuckled, “Still scared of needles?”

“I’m…tolerant of them, but if there are any options to avoid them, that’d be great.”

She shook her head with an amused smile, “There aren’t.”

“Fantastic.” you mumbled.

Poe chuckled, “I didn’t know you were scared of needles. That’s adorable.”

You shot Poe a look and stuck your tongue out, “If you were poked about twenty times because a nurse couldn’t get the IV exactly in a vein, then I’m pretty sure you’d hate needles too.”

“Hey, babe?”

“What?” Poe immediately leaned down and kissed you. You were so caught up with his lips on yours that you forgotten you were going to get your blood drawn. That is until you felt the needle break your skin.

You looked down at your arm to see the IV resting there. You frowned and looked at Poe, “You distracted me.”

Poe smirked and shrugged, “You were getting nervous about the needle. You’re fine, see? It was just a pinch.”

You pulled Poe down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

“Pregnant?!” Poe exclaimed.

Doctor Attica nodded happily, “That’s right.”

Poe looked at you with wide eyes and a big smile, “You’re pregnant!” 

You nodded and matched his expression, “I’m pregnant!”

“We’re having a baby!”

“WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” Poe picked you up and spun you around shouting happily. 

“We gotta tell mom and dad!” You said to Poe. You turned and hugged Doctor Attica, “Thank you, Atti! I’ll come back for a check up. I know. You know where to find me!” You took Poe’s hand and dragged him out of the med bay. 

You looked all over the base for your parents. The last place you looked was outside. Sure enough, you found your parents standing outside of the Millennium Falcon bickering. You shook your head in disapproval, but you rushed up to them.

“Stop bickering! We have some important news!” 

Leia and Han both stopped and looked at you and Poe, ‘What’s up, kid?” your father asked.

“I’m pregnant!” 

“You’re pregnant?! Oh, honey! I just knew it!”

“What? You knew?”

“Of course I knew!” 

You and your mother began to excitedly discuss baby names and plans for the baby. Han patted Poe on the back, “Congrats, son. You’re gonna be a father.”

“Yeah, about that…can we talk privately? I mean,” He looked at you and Leia, “It looks like they’ll be talking for a while.”

“Sure thing,” Poe and Han walked some distance away from you and Leia, “What did you need to talk about?”

“To put it simply, I’m nervous. Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait to be a father. I love Y/N with all my heart and I’m excited to live the rest of my life with her. It’s just…how am I gonna do this? With the war and everything? I wanna be there every step of the way for that baby. But I also have a duty to fulfill with the Resistance.”

Han nodded, “I know exactly where you’re coming from, kid. Having your first kid isn’t easy. We struggled a bit and I’d like to think we did okay..to a point. Just..focus on the love of your family. Don’t let work get in the way. And knowing Leia, she won’t want you out there flying and possibly getting your butt killed. She’d want you there for Y/N. You’re gonna be fine, kid. You have us and everyone else on this base to help you out.”

“Yeah. Okay, got it. Thanks, Han.”

“No problem. I’m here to help. Just make sure you take extra care of her once that baby bump starts growing. Her hormones are gonna be outta control. Just be level-headed and be there for her even when she says she doesn’t want you to. You two are gonna get through this and be okay.” Han gave another pat on the back as they both walked to you and Leia, who were finished talking.

“Everything okay?” You asked Poe.

He nodded, “Yeah, just dad to future dad talk. Ready to let the squadron know?”

“Oh stars…”


End file.
